


A Meeting With A Stranger

by Peppermintgrim



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: One Shot, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), POV Second Person, post episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintgrim/pseuds/Peppermintgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever so familiar yet a complete enigma. This is the man sitting opposite you in the Moonlight All-Night Diner. The neon is on – an insubstantial wisp of green in a larger insubstantial wisp of blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Welcome to Night Vale fanfiction so I hope it's well received.  
> This was originally going to be part of my English coursework folder, but in the end the work scheme changed.  
> I don't know why I said that. Back stories are nice I guess...

Ever so familiar yet a complete enigma. This is the man sitting opposite you in the Moonlight All-Night Diner. The neon is on – an insubstantial wisp of green in a larger insubstantial wisp of blue.  It is just past four in the afternoon, no one told the sun that however and the sunset came particularly early on this Tuesday and soon to be Wednesday.  4:14 pm is the earliest sunset you've experienced since your stay here you make a note of it in the notebook you carry with you with the not-pen made from a lump of charcoal that stains your fingers black.

The man sitting opposite you apologises. He’d rather have met at the local Starbucks, unfortunately ever since the ban on wheat and wheat-by products business has been rather bad and a failure to meet the targets set by the council led to the manager’s untimely trip to the abandoned mine-shaft.

You try to draw the topic towards time, but you have a feeling that he is not listening to you. You ask his opinions the matter but only get ‘it sounds pretty neat’ as a response. Is this really the same person who drove the barber out of town with just one angry rant? It seems hard to believe the man who can announce the death of an intern nearly every week without so much as a tone of remorse is the same quivering mess stirring coffee opposite you. 

Conversation is somewhat forced and he gives oblique answers that deviate far from your initial inquiry, accompanied by the occasional stutter. Before you realise it has gone past five and the lights above the Arby’s glow brightly against the void. The man opposite you notices too. He panics. He finishes his coffee and he leaves.

You remain in the Moonlight All-Night Diner. The neon is on – an insubstantial wisp of green in a larger insubstantial wisp of blue.

 


End file.
